Ren Kurenai
Ren Kurenai (Japanese: 紅 蓮（くれない れん)Kurenai Ren) is a character that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. Her Beyblade is Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Ren Kurenai is known to Beyblade with her Fire-element Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Known to be a very powerful Beyblader in battles, Ren appears to be able to match the skills of Zero Kurogane. She shares similarities with Zero; both owning Fire-oriented Beys, both with similar appearance, and both very powerful in the Stadium. She will be unleashing her ultimate strength in the battlefield, when two totally different worlds collide. Character design Ren dresses similarly to Zero Kurogane and is generally seen by fans as being his female parallel. Ren wears a black jacket, lined with pink rims. She also wears a rough "army green" shirt under her jacket. She also has blonde hair, which goes well with her Bey's Crystal Wheel. Personality Ren Kurenai is very much like Zero Kurogane, persona-wise. This is because she is very enthusiastic in about every Beybattle she is challenged in. Like Zero, she never seems to back down or even reject a fight for that matter because of her "fight-til-the-end" spirit. She is also very particular about how her battles compromise, because as seen in her debut, she took a few seconds to stray away from the Beybattle attention to brainstorm a strategic plan in which after that, she took and dismantled her opponent's Beyblades, one by one. Biography Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G After a furious Beybattle between Zero Kurogane and Kite Unabara, Ren Kurenai appeared out of nowhere, on top of a Zero-G platform ready for a battle of hers with her Beyblade, Thief Phoenic E230GCF. This came as a shock to Benkei Hanawa, Mal, and Shinobu Hiryūin as they saw her fight. Ren showed immense skill and potential, defeating all of her opponents in a fury of hers, which destroyed them. Zero Kurogane then returned to spectate in his shock: a female Blader, very similar to he, himself, as Ren unleashed a Special move. Which ultimately, had her Phoenic circle the Zero-G Stadium and take the win for herself. Zero really was very shocked and felt "stolen" how someone very parallel to Zero, used a fiery-oriented Special move. Zero took no regrets and challenged Ren to a Beybattle, where Ren accepted it. Raising the platforms, they get the Beys ready, and begin their fight. Beyblades *Thief Phoenic E230GCF - Ren Kurenai's only confirmed Beyblade that she has owned. Battles Anime Lose Gallery Trivia *Ren can be seen as the female counterpart of Zero Kurogane. **Both are Fire-elemental Bladers. **Both own Beyblades whose Bottom is a variant of Circle Flat. **Both dress with similar attire for their torso and waist. **Lastly, both of their surnames begin with "Kur". *Ren is the first female Beyblader seen in the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. *Her Beyblade, Thief Phoenic, is a referance to her "stealing" (Hence the name "Thief") Zero's spin move in Episode 9. *Her name in Japanese is 紅 蓮（くれない れん). Kurenai (紅) is a Japanese word meaning crimson and is sometimes used as a unisex name while 'Ren '(蓮) means Lotus. Altogether, her name means '''Crimson Lotus '''befitting her role as a fierce female Blader. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G